


Maybe I'll Hold My Breath and Jump Right In

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's not Thelma's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll Hold My Breath and Jump Right In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> Written for _Challenge 22: Of Fandoms and Fiction_ at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/) and as a lil present to Emma for introducing me to Hex!

Thelma glanced up from the exceedingly tedious book she was reading, contemplating the merits of playing vending machine roulette. It was risky, sure, she could end up with something completely gross or she could end up pleasantly surprised. Much like a Friday night out drinking... or at least it had been when she was alive.

She sighed, about to go back to the adventures of someone she was sure was taken straight out of a Jane Austen book with a name change, when she noticed Cassie's breathing hitch, her brow wrinkle and...just the barest whimper.

Thelma was about to wake her, just in case she was having another one of those nightmares but just as she was getting up to leave her own bed, Cassie moved, rolling onto her front and pressing herself into her duvet suggestively.

"Oh, you saucy cow," Thelma muttered to her, putting down her book instantly in favour of something much more worthy of her attention.

She closed her eyes, joining Cassie in her dream. She kept herself hidden, just in case that silly 'no trespassing in dreams' rule still stood. She was expecting Troy or one of the other boys or at worst, Mr Creepy Stalkerson. But that wasn't what she saw. What she saw nearly had her falling off the bed.

"Thelma," Cassie said, dream Cassie, the one in nothing but black lace and pink silk, the one straddling her. That would be dream her, the one wearing nothing but a cheeky grin. Not that she blamed herself for grinning, given the situation she would certainly be grinning. In fact, real her was grinning.

Thelma watched as Cassie took her by the wrists and pinned her arms above her head, leaning down to kiss her.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you," Thelma whispered to herself, hoping that she was providing a good enough distraction that her accidental commentary might go unnoticed.

She watched, her fingers sliding over her knickers and then under them, wishing she had popcorn or Malteasers or a vibrator or something, as Cassie moved down her body. Cassie’s hands slipped from her dream wrists and moved down with her, her lips and fingertips leaving trails as she went. Each Thelma drew in a sharp breath and held it as Cassie paused over her breasts, her tongue circling each nipple in turn until they were hard for her. Cassie smiled; something so wicked on her lips that Thelma's heart would have missed a beat, y'know, if it actually had been beating.

"Don't stop there, for God's sake," Thelma pleaded and Cassie obliged her, thinking it was the Thelma of her dreams. She crawled backwards, leaving kisses lower and lower until they were being pressed against her thighs, spread apart by Cassie who was licking her lips in anticipation.

"Oh God," Thelma said, echoing her imagined counterpart, her fingers matching what Cassie's tongue was doing to her clit, teasingly slow, long strokes, like every touch was being drawn out to torment her.

She wanted one of her selves, she really didn't care which, to reach out and touch Cassie, to lay their hands on her and pay her back in kind, teasing pleasure out like melting chocolate, tasting that irreplaceable sharp sweetness that she just couldn't find anywhere else but between a girl’s legs. 

But she couldn't risk getting any closer and Cassie had control of the dream, she didn't dare try and commandeer it, she didn't want this to end in the less enjoyable kind of screaming match.

"Come on, Cassie," she said, encouraging, pressing her to go further, to make her come.

Cassie stopped suddenly, turning to Thelma's supposedly empty bed and wiping her lips with the back of her hand guiltily. They both landed back in reality with a bump, Cassie sitting bolt upright in bed breathing heavily and Thelma trying to pull her hand out of her knickers before she got caught.

"Oi! I was watching that!" Thelma yelled over to her, like somebody had just changed the channel. She threw a pillow at her for good measure but Cassie just gave her a sheepish look.

"I thought I said you weren't to come into my dreams," she said, catching the pillow. But she didn't sound as sure of herself as she could have and Thelma smiled to herself, knowing they both knew the truth.

"That wasn't me, darling, that was all you!"


End file.
